


Blue Love

by artimess_chimes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherlock is an idiot, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimess_chimes/pseuds/artimess_chimes
Summary: Sherlock asks John to marry him.





	

John was sitting in the rain.  
He wasn't even sitting somewhere reasonable, like on a park bench, or on a curb near a bus stop.  
No, John Watson was sitting on the pavement outside of Scotland Yard, hands cuffed behind his back, and an absurdly silly smile on his face. 

 

At the moment the entirety of the world had narrowed down to one single colour-blue. The rain that fell in surprisingly warm droplets to drip along the bridge of his nose was a kind of translucent blue, and the pavement currently putting his arse to sleep was an off-grey blue, and sometimes the flash of a blue siren light would banish all of the shadows with a bright neon blue. Even the sky, darkened as it was by clouds and nightfall, seemed to him to be a joyous mass of velvet blue and violet blue.

 

John Watson was in a blue mood because blue was the colour that he associated with Sherlock because of things like bruises and gun smoke and bath robes and scarves, and John was immensely in love with Sherlock at the moment, notwithstanding the fact that he had punched that very same man in the face only moments ago, and was removed from the premises and handcuffed (rather firmly) by a slightly cross Detective Inspector.

 

John had punched Sherlock squarely in the jaw exactly 23 minutes ago because Sherlock, ever the dramatic, had staged a scene to make it appear that he had been murdered on a case, when in reality he was planning to propose to John. Somehow he had managed to get all of Scotland Yard to participate in his scheme. John had been angry because he had to go through so much pain and sadness on his way over to the station, only to find Sherlock standing there in his best suit, one hand clutching a fistful of roses and the other holding a small velvet box, looking pale and beautiful and nervous and alive, and for just one moment John had been filled with relief. 

 

Relief that was quickly overcome by an incandescent rage. 

 

But now, sitting in the rain, John felt nothing but joy. 

 

Because John was going to marry the man he loved, and as soon as he finished pouting and rubbing his jaw, John was going to kiss him right here on the pavement in front of the entirety of Scotland Yard, in the city that brought them together.


End file.
